Melodía
by Luka-sama
Summary: Para Mark, Luka era una hermosa melodía que no esperaba en su vida. Au Gender Bender.


_Como todos saben, soy famosa (en mi mente) por hacer universos alternos, donde en la mayoría de series donde escribo, si llevo tiempo, hago un gender bender. Aunque mi querido Luka no ha salido mucho últimamente, no me evita escribir sobre él, versión femenina xD_

 _Ladybug No me pertenece._

 **Melodía**

Mark no está decepcionado porque Adriana no le quiera, bueno, tal vez un poco, aun así entiende que para la chica todo esto de interacciones sociales es nuevo y que todo a su alrededor es un descubrimiento. No puede enojarse con ella al verla sonreír emocionada o mucho menos saltar en medio del grupo para participar, porque ella nunca ha participado en esa clase de cosas. Aun así es algo cansado tener un amor unilateral, ser el único que fantasea y suspirar el piso donde ella camina, sin ser notado más que un buen amigo.

La Friendzone apesta.

En grande.

Allan siempre intenta reconfórtale, o incluso llevarle a situaciones donde quede a solas con la chica, pero nunca nada parece cambiar.

Teme que algún día le llame mejor amigo.

¿Bestfriendzone?

Solo eso le faltaría a su lista de fracasos amorosos.

Adriana es su primer gran amor, es la chica que causo que algo en su interior se agitara y saltara como un caballo en medio de un rodeo. Quien la hace escribir poemas tontos en tarjetas, diseñar trajes estúpidos, correr emocionado por su sola mención y sonreír como idiota cuando esta sonríe.

Pero con forme el tiempo avanza, teme que solo sea eso.

Un deseo, un sueño fugaz sin cumplirse.

Él no quiere eso, Mark la quiere a ella, quiere salir con su persona, casarse, tener hijos, escribir sus nombres en un árbol.

Todo lo cursi dado en la mente de un adolecente de 15 años.

Pero no se cumple, nada parece cumplirse.

Entonces llegó ella.

.

Mark no piensa y ni se imagina que sea amor, él recuerda que con Adriana todo pasó en un día esporádico, un momento junto y donde su corazón da un giro en su interior. Conocer a Luka la hermana mayor de Julián, no se parece a nada a conocer a Adriana. Luka es una hermosa chica de larga cabellera oscura con puntas celestes, sus ojos también parecen un celeste claro y aunque es algo torpe con las palabras, su sonrisa es bastante bonita.

A pesar de eso, Mark ha conocido chicas bonitas, eso no significa nada.

—Me gusta la música, es una forma de comunicarse con otros—afirma ella acariciando su guitarra mientras habla.

Mark no sabe de música, Adriana es la artista musical que toca el piano, pero al ver la forma en que Luka mira la guitarra, siente una conexión. Su forma de expresarse, le hacen pensar, que tal vez tiene razón, que la música tiene una forma de comunicarse.

Es diferente al piano de Adriana.

Es viva.

Una melodía viva en sus manos, solo para él.

Ese día, ignorando el ataque Akuma o que Adriana como Luka parecen grandes amigas.

Mark pasa viendo el techo de su habitación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin poder dormir por alguien que no sea Adriana.

.

Después de unos cuantos días, Mark se convence que no siente nada, que sigue enamorado de Adriana y no debe pensar en la hermana mayor de Julián. Comenzando porque la chica es mayor, a las chicas mayores no le suele gustar salir con menores (aunque técnicamente es menos de un año, pero da igual). Que esta apenas si lo conoce, que no son exactamente amigos y que es probable que no se vuelvan a ver.

Tikki en el interior de su bolsa de hacer ejercicios en la cintura, parece reírse divertida de sus pensamientos.

Si puede que se enamorara de Adriana en un día, pero eso no significa que pasara con otra chica.

Esto no era amor.

Solo era un extraño pico en su interior, resultado de estar enamorado pero no ser correspondido.

No era algo que dañara su brújula interna como molesto Allan.

—Mark—hablo una voz a su lado.

Giro el rostro para ver de quien se trataba, casi escupiendo la saliva al ver a cierta chica de cabellera celeste con muchas bolsas en sus manos.

Cuando pensaba sobre Adriana, esta no solía materializarse frente a ella.

Luego de ignorar la agitación en su interior, termino ayudando a la chica a llevar las bolsas a su barco, esta le agradeció varias veces, incluso invitándolo a pasar para darle algo de beber. No se negó, pero no porque ustedes piensen que quiere pasar con ella un poco más de tiempo, el día estaba caliente, él estaba cansado por luchar con un akuma en la mañana.

Nada más.

—Eres todo un caballero—afirma Luka con una leve sonrisa emocionada.

Él no puede evitar sonrojarse, recordando que la chica le había ayudado a esconderse en el ataque akuma de su padre, a pesar que él era el chico, ella se había sacrificado por él.

Ella era valiente.

Eso se lo pudo otorgar.

—No es nada—dice torpemente tomando más bebida.

—También eres muy tierno—habla la chica sin ninguna malicia.

Escupe la bebida en un ataque de tos y nervios, eso atrae la atención de los otros dos hombres en el hogar. Julián corre a auxiliarlo, mientras el padre de ambos Couffaine solo ríe divertido, sin saber que pasa y diciendo algo sobre música y libertad.

Mark sale no mucho después de ese lugar, ocupando aire para sobrevivir.

.

Con temor a parecer más un acosador, de lo que generalmente es, Mark no deja de ver a Adriana con intensidad, en busca de que algo hubiera cambiado. Pero por el momento todo está igual, se sigue sonrojando a su lado, sigue suspirando por ella y tiene sonrisas idiotas cuando se hablan. Eso significa que está enamorado de la chica, pero tampoco termina de explicar porque en ocasiones, la imagen de Luka entra en su mente. Él no cree sobre personas que dicen amar a dos al mismo tiempo, así que él decide que está enamorado de Adriana.

Luka solo es una chica linda y agradable.

Nada más.

Eso es lo único que le pone nervioso.

—Ma-Ma-Mark—habla Luka moviendo su mano en su dirección.

Se detiene con una leve sonrisa, mientras en su interior comienza a gruñirle al destino, que parece interesado en que siempre la vea. En la calle, en la escuela (llevando cosas a Julián), en la panadería de sus padres (quienes aman a la chica como si fuera su hija) y este día en medio del parque frente a su hogar.

Había salido en busca de inspiración, en un respiro de sus clases, de ser LordBug y su trabajo como presidente del aula.

La chica tenía la guitarra colgada en su espalda.

—Buen día Luka—saluda de regreso algo incómodo.

No entiende porque debe estar incómodo.

Él suele ser sociable.

Solo es incómodo con Adriana porque la ama.

Nadie más debería ponerlo incómodo.

—¿Vas a dibujar algo?—cuestiona está ladeando la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello levemente rizado se mueca de forma hipnótica.

Se da una patada mental por ver eso, antes de asentir.

—Me gusta diseñar ropa—murmura algo tímido rascándose la nuca.

Cuando era más chico siempre lo molestaban por diseñar ropa, diciendo que era algo de niñas y no de niños, él terminaba llorando con sus padres, que siempre lo alentaban a seguir sus sueños. Con el tiempo su propio talento, hizo que las burlas se detuvieran y algunas chicas, como chicos de su salón, apreciaran sus diseños y pidieran los propios.

Que alguna vez hiciera la portada del disco de Jagged Stone, también ayudo a aplacar las burlas.

Pero la inseguridad y el trauma, le costaba hablar con alguien que no conocía esto sobre su persona.

Igualmente, Luka demostró no ser así.

—Son diseños fantásticos, yo jamás podría dibujar algo como esto, tienes muchísimo talento Mark, cuando sea una música famosa recuérdame pedirte expresamente como diseñador—dice Luka llena de vida y emoción en sus ojos.

Entonces algo pasa en su interior, son solo palabras, pero provocan un revoltijo diferente que con Adriana, quien al ser modelos siempre estuvo acostumbrada a todo tipo de diseñadores y solamente alagaba su talento con naturalidad como decir que el sol es caliente. En cambio Luka parecía decirlo diferente, claro ambas son personas diferentes, pero no comprende porque su rostro se pone rojo como un tomate y siente ganas de vomitar.

Fue un alago.

Uno muy amable.

¿Por qué se ha puesto tan nervioso?

—Y-yo…no soy tan bueno—dice rápidamente, quiere eliminar la sensación en su interior.

Pero el libro es colocado en sus manos, para su incredulidad la mano de Luka sostiene tiernamente la suya. No quiere alzar la vista, pero lo hace, sonrojándose aún más al ver la sonrisa tierna en el rostro de Luka.

—No digas eso Mark, tienes talento, nunca te des por menos—habla con esa sonrisa.

De pronto una amiga la llama a lo lejos, así que esta se despide rápidamente de su persona, dejándolo rojo como un tomate e ignorando como Tikki le mueve algo preocupada por su aparente mutismo.

Si pudiera escuchar algo más.

Escucharía a su corazón golpeando su pecho como loco.

.

Mark se pone nervioso cuando al día siguiente Adriana se tambalea lentamente a su lado y la ayuda a estabilizarse, pero no por su cercanía, se pone nervioso porque sus usuales mariposas, parecen ausentes ante el contacto físico que suele ponerle loco. Adriana le agradece amablemente, pero su leve sonrisa no lo hace sonrojarse, solo asiente con la cabeza, regresando a su camino al club de arte. De lejos Allan le mira con una ceja alzada, pero él sigue su camino.

En medio del camino se topa con Julián, este le explica confundido que su hermana le ha pedido su número y se lo ha dado, algo sobre hablar de diseños para un vestuario.

Los nervios que no sintió cuando entro en contacto con Adriana, llegan ante la mención de Luka.

Lo cual le dice.

Que está completamente jodido.

.

Intenta hablar profesionalmente con Luka por teléfono, solamente esta encandilado por una chica mayor, a todo chico debe pasarle alguna vez, no debe significar nada. Pero luego de algunos mensajes, la chica le reclama que no sea tan formal, terminan enviándose memes toda la noche, hablando sobre series de televisión, que curiosamente tienen muchas en común, el habla sobre cómo empezó a diseñar, ella sobre la música. Al final aunque no se entiendan del todo, ambos duermen con una sonrisa.

Esa es la primera vez que Mark sueña con Luka, ambos riendo en medio del parque, como buenos amigos.

Se despierta con una sonrisa, que se trasforma en una mueca, antes de golpear la almohada contra su rostro.

Nada tiene sentido en esta vida.

.

Kitty Noir su compañera de batallas, que siempre jura que está enamorada de él, parece pensativa cuando lo ve chocar contra un edificio por estar en las nubes. Ella es demasiado inteligente, así que no duda que pronto descubra sobre sus dudas internar, pero ella lo respeta y lo quiere suficiente, para no preguntar aunque tenga dudas en su interior. Lo agradece en silencio, no está seguro de querer involucrar a un tercero en este estúpido triangulo romántico, donde parece que siempre sale perdiendo.

Adriana no lo ama.

Luka debe verlo como un hermano menor.

¿Familizone?

Lo que le faltaba.

Patrullando su parte de la ciudad, un leve jadeo lo hace detenerse en medio de un edificio. Camina por el borde confundido, antes de ponerse tenso ante lo que ve. Luka estaba con un lindo vestido, maquillada y con ropas para salir, siendo acorralada contra un tipo contra la pared, que parece un poco mayor que ella.

—Te dije que no me da la gana—gruñe ella a pesar de estar contra la pared, con sus muñecas sujetadas sobre su cabeza.

El sujeto x, quien no merece nombre, solo ríe con tono algo alcoholizado que escucha desde la cima del edificio.

—Vamos preciosa, solo déjame tocar un poco este cuerpo—murmura cerca de su oído.

No ocupa escuchar más, porque si escucha más, probablemente deje de ser un héroe y lo metan a la cárcel por exceso de violencia.

Se lanza contra el sujeto con facilidad, pateándolo con fuerza contra los contenedores de basura, donde escucha un leve crack, que espera será de un brazo o una pierna. Lo ve aullar de dolor sujetando su pierna, lo que le hace sonreír levemente, antes de ver de reojo a Luka.

Esta tiene los ojos bien abiertos, la boca abierta con el maquillaje algo corrido, al igual que ropas revueltas.

Ve de regreso al hombre que llora de dolor.

Tal vez un brazo roto.

Tikki empuja en su mente que es mala idea, lo que lo hace bufar por bajo, antes de regresar su vista a Luka.

—Es muy tarde para que una señorita este en las calles—dice de forma caballerosa, como siempre que es LordBug.

Esta cae de rodillas, que parecían temblar, riendo algo nerviosa.

Entonces le ve, con esos grandes ojos brillantes, que hacen que su interior se agite.

Se ven tan asustados.

—LordBug, eres mi héroe—dice con voz algo temblorosa.

Toma su yo-yo, antes de mandarle un mensaje a Kitty Noir sobre que terminara la patrulla esa noche. Se acerca a Luka, quien parece algo temerosa viendo al sujeto que llora de dolor, pero no le podría importar menos. Esta jadea asustada cuando la alza al estilo princesa con una sola mano, al final solo se aferra cuando se tambalea por los edificios, llegando en pocos momentos a su hogar.

La baja suavemente, causando que ella lo vea incrédula.

—No salgas en la tarde, es peligroso para una chica tan linda como tú—dice de forma algo galante, tocando la mejilla de la chica lentamente.

Antes de salir volando entre los aires, cayendo en su habitación poco después, enterrando su rostro rojo entre la almohada por la vergüenza de lo que hizo.

.

—Escuche que Lordbug le rompió la pierna a un chico de universidad la noche anterior—dice Allan al día siguiente con sorpresa.

A pesar que es una mala imagen para él, Mark no puede evitar sonreír internamente, después de pasar la vergüenza de su vida con Luka. Había regresado al callejón donde había dejado al hombre herido, llevándolo a un hospital (era un héroe), no sin antes advertirle que le pasaría si volvió a tocar alguna otra chica o Luka de esa forma (un héroe no tan héroe).

Al parecer el chismoso fue con la prensa.

Patético.

—LordBug jamás haría eso—gruñe Adriana con fiereza.

A su lado Nina, solo suspira.

Pero Mark solo esta emocionado viendo su teléfono, donde Luka quien ahora lo considera un buen amigo, le cuenta con lujos y detalles sobre lo sucedido a noche.

—¿Con quién hablas?—pregunta Allan cuando la discusión con Adriana termina.

Guarda su teléfono con una sonrisa inocente.

—Nadie—miente encogiéndose de hombros.

.

Luka se declara como fan de LordBug poco después, haciendo equipo con Allan y Adriana en medio de una práctica de la banda, sobre quien conocía mejor del héroe. Nina se queda a su lado, diciendo que le da algo igual los héroes, aunque son bastante cool, provocando que los otros tres sigan discutiendo sobre los famosos héroes de parís. Ve de reojo a Luka sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas, diciendo sin mucho detalle cuando LordBug le rescato y lo caballeroso que fue.

—Pensé que estabas enamorado de Adriana—habla Nina con mirada calculada a su lado.

Pillado.

Curiosamente pensó que Allan se daría cuenta antes, pero no, fue Nina.

La ve de reojo, notando a la chica que ha sido su compañera durante tanto tiempo como Claudius, pero mucho mejor amiga que el hijo del alcalde.

—Yo también—responde con un leve suspiro melancólico.

Nina es detenida cuando Luka llega emocionada, arrastrándolo para enseñarle algo sobre música.

Todos ríen cuando una cuerda se rompe y le da en la cara.

No tiene talento para la música.

.

—Buen día Mark—

—Buenos días Adriana—

Todo el salón queda en shock ante ese simple intercambio de saludos, incluso la misma rubia, quien nunca ha hablado con él sin que se ponga tímido o tartamudee al extremo. Esta sonríe emocionada, como si por fin pensara que la considera su amiga, pero el resto de la clase le ve dudosa, sobre todo Allan quien no deja de intercambiar su mirada de Adriana a él.

Por otra parte él solo mira por la ventana.

Es raro.

Muy raro la sensación de paz en su interior.

.

El amor viene de muchas maneras, algunas puede ser como una bola de demolición como paso con Adriana cuando tenía catorce años, mientras otros procesos son más paulatinos y constantes, como cuando a los 16 admitió estar enamorado de Luka. No pensó que en dos años algo así pudiera pasar, tal vez incluso su primer amor por Adriana, fue algo esporádico, infantil y obsesivo. Tal vez era algo inmaduro entonces, y aunque aún lo era, las cosas cambiaban con el tiempo.

—Me gustas mucho Luka—admite sin vergüenza o timidez una vez que la chica fue a su hogar a jugar video juegos.

Ve como el postre cae de sus manos, lo ve con ojos abiertos y la boca abierta también.

Él también está sorprendido, de que pueda ser tan abierto con sus pensamientos, sin vergüenza.

Cosas de LordBug, por fin se pasaron a su vida real.

Entonces los ojos de Luka se vuelven tiernos, coloca una de sus manos en su mejilla, sin dejar de sonreír algo sonrojada.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías—admite esta con inusual timidez.

Quiere preguntar de que habla, pero los labios de la chica se unen con los suyos, en una explosión de emociones que no había sentido antes.

Entonces Mark no es experto en música, tiempos, o instrumentos. Pero este beso para él, es el inicio de una bella melodía que espera poder interpretar con Luka, por mucho tiempo más.

 **Fin**

 _Espero que este Luka versión femenina fuera de su agrado, aun soy parte de los que espera que Marinette salga con Adrien, pero que saliera con Luka tampoco me molestaría xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
